Episode 5250 (5th September 2019)
Synopsis Plot Cleo worries about being a mature student at University. Scott sends an image to Mitchell dressed as Anita. Sylver is amused to find Goldie and Joel in the back of the van together, but is upset to find "serial killer at work" spray-painted on the door of Sylver's Workshop. Mandy, Cindy and Luke are awkward around each other. Sally gives Cleo a card from Reenie. Mitchell receives the text from Scott. Darren insults Cindy so she makes a comment about Darren cheating on Nancy with Mandy. Mandy makes clear she disproves of Luke and Cindy. Sally advises Cleo to drop the shifts at The Dog in the Pond but she is certain that she can juggle both. Cindy gets annoyed by Luke assuring Mandy that their night together was a one night stand and pretends not to like Luke when Mandy asks. Darren tells them that either Cindy or Luke has to leave. Liberty tells Sylver that his stuff doesn't sell as well as it could because he doesn't have a shop for it, and offers to sell things in Savage's Emporium. Cleo asks Mitchell and Scott to leave her alone at the Fresher's party. Peri drags Cleo into The Hutch for a competition. Cleo answers a question wrong and the "forfeit your dignity" wheel lands on "beany hat". Cleo is uncomfortable when it turns out to be having to pour baked beans on herself. She races out when Peri decides to wear the "beany hat" instead. Scott reveals to Mitchell that Cleo was abused in the past, unaware he didn't know. Scott tells Mitchell not to worry. Luke and Cindy decide to flip a coin to decide who moves out. Cindy says heads and the coin lands on tails. Cleo goes home and grabs a plate from the fridge and the biscuit tin off the shelf. Luke tells Mandy that he's going to move out. Luke tells Cindy that he'll stay with a friend. Scott tells Sylver that he accidentally told Sylver about the abuse. Sylver assures him not to worry. Liberty tries to convince Sylver for them to go in business together. Darren wonders to Mandy how Tony has left them. Mandy tells Darren that they need to search for an "Allison". Darren tells Mandy that he found an "Allison" on Tony's social media, but she lives in Canada with her seven kids and looks like a warewolf. Cindy approaches Brody and Damon with "a deal that could benefit all of them". Mitchell worries about Cleo when she looks unwell. Cleo asks Mitchell if they're going to work out. Cleo tells Mitchell that she had an abortion before. Mitchell inadvertenly reveals that he knows about Pete. Cleo explodes and tells Mitchell to leave. Darren and Mandy laugh whilst reading one of the letters. Darren suggests they hire a private investigator. Luke phones Adam, who tells Luke that Luke can't stay with him. Brody and Damon tell Luke that he can live on The Love Boat rent-free. Cindy pays them the rent so long that Luke doesn't know the truth. Scott finds an upset Mitchell and Mitchell tells him that Cleo turned on him. Scott comforts Mitchell and Mitchell kisses him, but he races off. Cast Regular cast *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace Guest cast None Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019